


Knighthood: The New Overwatch

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doom, Extravagant Hotel, F/M, Good Music, Hotel Sex, Inauguration, Madman Trump gets his way, Morning Sex, New Overwatch concepts, Nightmares, Overwatch IRL, Politically Controversial, Satan dies, Trip - Freeform, Virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: The New Year hasn’t even started for Overwatch and it’s already stressful for them all. Part of Overwatch as well as Blackwatch received invitations to President-Elect Donald Trump’s Inauguration a few weeks ago and they’re leaving soon for Pentagon City, Virginia. Upon arrival they’re already suspicious of what will transpire. No one knows it yet but the “God Emperor” created a diverse taskforce codenamed “The Deplorables”, whose sole purpose is bringing down the Clintons and their Globalist interests. For McCree and Alexander they’re going to have one Hell of a ride just before they hear Trump’s plans for Overwatch.





	Knighthood: The New Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial and sexual content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning.

Chapter 1: Mile High Club

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x053ArVSQno>)

A.D January 19th, 2017

5:30 A.M

At Overwatch’s Vehicle Bay while the others get a dropship prepped for long distance travel, Ichi the Killer and Madame Echo arrive with Ana to pick up Pharah and her husband Alexander Thompson. Meanwhile; Mei, McCree, Zenyatta, D.Va, Reinhardt, Lucio, and Tracer have their equipment stored on one of their dropships and are almost ready to leave for Pentagon City, Virginia.

“Eyy guys, ready to head to Pentagon City? I’m sure our flight to Dulles won’t be too crazy.”, Echo says from her driver side window to the Thompsons as they have their luggage ready.

“Yes Echo, we’re as ready as we’ll ever be. And why is Ichi doing some bastardization of the Pop and Lock in the front seat?”, an irritated Alexander says as he sees Ichi the Killer dancing to “Skee Lo” on his mp3 player in the front passenger seat of Echo’s Cadillac.

“He’s enjoying himself. He’s not harming anyone.”, Echo says as she rolls her eyes.

“Oh please, that animal isn’t bothering me in the slightest. Now why don’t you two come in?”, Ana says.

Alexander’s face turns pale as he knows he has to have his mother in law next to him.

“Uhh Fareha, I’m a little concerned about me having to ride along with her. I think she might cause some mischief.”, Alexander whispers his concerns.

“Mom, why can’t you go with the others on the ship? There’s room for one more.”, Pharah intervenes.

“Oh come now Fareeha, can’t you let your mother at least see how you two act together?”, Ana giggles as she allows Alexander and Pharah to get in Echo’s car so they can leave for LAX.

“See you guys in Virginia! Stay safe on your flight!”, Pharah says to McCree before she and the others leave.

“Will do Fareeha. Hey, Ana, don’t be too mean to Alex ok?”, McCree replies.

“Oh please, I’m not going to yank his chain McCree. Just trying to get to know him better.” Ana giggles again to McCree before she is driven off.

“You think they’re going to get along for that long?”, Mei asks with concern.

“Hrmph, Fareeha wouldn’t let Ana get to him. Plus Echo and Ichi are there as well. Alex will be fine I think.”, McCree assumes with some concern as Echo speeds off.

“Did you have to put me in the middle Fareeha? Your mom is giving me strange looks.”, Alexander whispers. He’s sandwiched between Ana and Pharah.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll be to ourselves after we get to Virginia. She won’t bite.”, Pharah reassures as she pats Alexander on the thigh. This relieves the stress Alexander has.

“Oh my Fareeha, are you trying to get him in the mood already?”, Ana chuckles as she teases her daughter.

“MOM!”, shouts an embarrassed Pharah as her eyes open up more in anger.

Echo throws the breaks on immediately after Pharah has her outburst just before the reach the LAX airport entrance.

“CAN YOU NOT! I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU GUYS DON’T PIPE DOWN I’LL KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS CAR, INCLUDING MYSELF!”, an irritated Madame Echo shouts as she pulls out her Desert Eagle.

Everyone in the back of Echo’s car pushes themselves into the seat cushions and nods to let her know they’ll hush up. Ichi the Killer is completely oblivious to all of this as he’s still listening to his music and starts dabbing.

The five get to the airport and manage to catch their flight to Virginia. Echo and Ichi are seated several rows away from the Thompsons and Ana.

“Well THAT just happened. And I thought Ichi was the crazy one.”, a tired Pharah says as she sits on the soft seat near the window of the airliner’s cabin.

“I just hope Ichi didn’t put us on the wrong plane to Virginia. Because I think we’re in for a surprising trip.”, Alexander says as he sits in the middle seat, which Ana sits to the left of him on the aisle seat.

“My my Alexander, I really struck a nerve between you two back in that Korean’s car. You and Fareeha really have gotten close.”, Ana whispers.

“Yeah, we’ve gotten closer. Now as for Echo, she pops off like that when she hears loud noises behind her back.” Alexander whispers back.

Alexander hold Pharah’s left hand in affection while she’s sleeping after having to get up early to get to Virginia at a reasonable hour.

“Listen Ana, I didn’t marry Fareeha just so I could have sex with her! I did it because I love her and I want the responsibilities that come with that. Now don’t get me started on that whole subject. I’ll start sounding like a Woman’s Studies professor if you keep up!”, Alexander whispers as he tries to get Ana to pipe down.

“Wow a man lecturing a woman about women. What would Fareeha say about that?”, Ana teases.

“Ugh I did not walk myself into that one! You’re my mother in law. Of course you’re going to want to trip me up. Now I like to keep “that stuff” between me and Fareeha. Now please can’t you just drop it? This flight’s nonstop.”, a stressed Alexander whispers back.

“By the sound of that you didn’t even enjoy her on your wedding night, did you? I guess you never planned on having kids since all you wanted was a trophy wife.”, Ana teases.

“Damn it Ana, what kind of trap are you trying to lure me into?  I can see it in your eyes. “How will I make my son in law make an ass of himself today? Oh I wonder?”, is what you think.”, Alexander defends.

“Look Alex, I know you and Fareeha had to “get it on” eventually. I have to live with the fact that that happened. I know you’re reserved about it and would rather keep it between you and Fareeha, but are you at least enjoying her?”, Ana cuts the teasing and small talk.

“Fine, I admit it. I do enjoy intimacy with Fareeha. She probably likes it more than me, but that’s just because I do all of the work to please her. It’s a labor of love.”, Alexander admits as he crosses his arms.

“You do all the “work”?! My my, you really are a woman pleaser. Jack Morrison wasn’t exactly “pleasing” when he and I got together. If I met and dated you at your age back then, I think I’d be less bitter.”, a surprised Ana whispers back.

 “Just be glad I’m not dragging Fareeha through the mud and that she’ll be happy with me. I’m not planning on burdening your daughter. I’ll do everything I can if I have to just to keep her happy. Now can we just stop with this? I’m extremely irritated with you being nosey in me and Fareeha’s business.”, Alexander tries dropping the subject again as he sends a request to the flight attendant for a couple of bourbons on the rocks.  

“All right Alex I’ll stop. Just one more thing. You’re planning on kids right? Fareeha might be pregnant one day!”, Ana whispers as the bourbons arrive.

“Of course! I’m the last man keeping my family name alive. I’d be insane not to have little ones of my own! Cheers to the future Ana. Thanks for having faith in me.”, Alexander proposes a toast to Ana.

“I can drink to that Alex. I think you two are going to do fine despite what challenges may come your way.”, Ana says as she and Alexander click glasses before drinking their bourbons.

Both fall asleep as the flight continues. Fareeha become semi-conscious and notices Alexander holding her hand and she leans on him romantically before she falls asleep again for the next few hours.

A few rows over Echo and Ichi the Killer eagerly await their arrival in Virginia.

“So wait Ichi, you planned a side trip for us as soon as we land in Dulles?”, Echo asks as she sees Ichi working on an itinerary on his tablet computer.    

“Ehh, we’re only going to have this much downtime once. Might as well have a little fun here.”, Ichi says as he gets a rental car prepped for them and the others.

Just then the pilot announces that they’re prepping to land soon.

“Oh boy, a new state for me! Well I get to visit one without having to be on a mission. Want me to find the others Ichi?”, Echo eagerly says.

“There’s only one way off this plane, they can meet us at the gate.”, Ichi says as he grabs his carry-on luggage before he and Echo head into the Dulles International Airport.  


Chapter 2: Vibrant Diversity

Alexander, Pharah, and Ana awaken as well and hurry themselves on out before they anger the flight attendants. As they enter the terminal they see two things: Ichi and Echo arguing and a sea of Middle Easterners and women in various Islamic garbs ranging from more liberal Hijabs to ultra conservative Burqas.

“Damn it Ichi! I told you I should have planned the flight! We’re in the middle of Dubai or someplace like that!”, an ignorant Echo says angrily as she thinks Ichi sent them to the United Arab Emirates instead of Virginia.

“What do you mean? It says right there, Dulles International Airport, VIRGINIA!”, Ichi rebuttals as he points to a sign saying they’re in Virginia.

“Well explain THIS!”, Echo says as she stretches her hand toward the crowd as the camera pans back to show the large indoor population, which has a sizeable Muslim population mixed in with the crowd of travelers.

“Whoa! That’s a lot of Muslims!”, a surprised Ichi says as he sees the vast number of women in Hijabs with men looking like people from Arab and central Asian countries like Pakistan.

The others enter the terminal and are equally surprised by the large crowd of Muslims.

“ICHI! Did you send us to Karachi?”, an infuriated and confused Alexander shouts thinking that Ichi the Killer sent them to Pakistan.

“Alex calm down or don’t, considering this IS Virginia!”, Ichi explains.

(<https://soundcloud.com/perturbator/perturbator-she-moves-like-a?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

“ _THIS_ is Virginia? This is what it looks like?!”, Ana seethes.

“If you’re saying Islam is a large part of it then yes.”, Ichi reluctantly says as he cowers from Ana.

Just then a woman in a niqab with her husband and two children pass by. Ana is furious at this.

“We didn’t have to deal with this in Egypt when I was around! No woman covered like that when I was growing up!”, Ana sneers.

“Try not to piss off the locals Ana! Let’s just hurry on out of here, they’re already eyeing us.”, a nervous Alexander whispers to his enraged mother in law too late.

Ana rushes at the niqab wearing woman, pushing her husband over onto his back.

“Take that accursed thing off woman! You don’t belong in that damn thing!”, Ana shouts as she grabs at the woman’s niqab and tears it off. The uncovered woman is shocked at this as her dress underneath is revealed as well as her face with a stunned expression. The crowd gather around the spectacle unfolding with many of the Muslims gasping at Ana for tearing off the woman’s niqab.

“HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY WIFE!”, the husband rebukes.

Ana pulls out her Walther PPK and shoots him. The man then falls and gets into the fetal position. The crowd dissipates as they hear gunshots. The man isn’t seriously injured due to the puny size of the .380 caliber bullet.

“Hey! You shot my dad! Give me that you fiend!”, the 20 something year old son to the shot man shouts.

Ana punches him in the nose and he runs away crying.

“RUN DAMN IT! This man won’t cause you harm anymore!”, Ana shouts to the uncovered woman who’s still stunned by what happened. She runs without hesitation carrying her 5-year-old son who’s confused and crying.

The Travel Safety Administration gets involved when two officers with Glock 17s show up. Ichi the Killer gets involved now.

“Well if it isn’t the “Tolerated Sexual Assault” people coming here to grope another innocent old woman! Has molesting minors and other women not been enough for your sick fantasies?!”, Ichi taunts.

One of the TSA officers takes exception to this and pulls out his baton to whack Ichi. Ichi grabs the baton mid-strike and coldcocks the officer unconscious.

The second officer tries to get Ana to back away from the man she shot. Ichi pulls out his bowie knife to throw at the officer.

“HEY! Let it happen.”, Ichi threatens as the TSA officer sees that Ichi means business and he runs away.

Pharah, Alexander, and Echo watch in horror as Ana continues to assault the man whose wife ran away from him. She kicks that man in the stomach until he hacks up blood. That’s when Alexander and Pharah decide to act.

“STOP PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!”, the man cries as Ana attacks him before she is pulled away.

“I bet you beat her you sick monster!”, Ana shouts as Alexander and Pharah drag her.

“Damn it Mom! You punched a boy in the face breaking his nose, ruined a man’s marriage, and you shot the same man! Be glad that he isn’t mortally wounded!”, Pharah rebukes her mother as she tries to get loose so she can continue to assault the injured man.

Alexander says some Arabic to the injured man saying his, senile mother in law isn’t quite well and is sorry for her outlandish behavior. Alexander leaves 1000 dollars in cash to keep him from retaliating.

The crowd dissipates as Ana calms down when she sees the man she shot at carried off in a stretcher.

“20 dollars says they’ll follow us Ichi.”, Echo whispers to Ichi as she and the others hurry on out of the Airport for their rental car, which happens to be a black Land Rover.

In the car they speed off in, Ichi notices no one is following them.

“You can keep the money Echo. I’m just glad we have our lives! Damn it Ana, what were you thinking?!”, Ichi rebukes Ana.

“Oh says you Ichi! You didn’t stop me from getting after that bastard! You probably enjoyed it!”, Ana responds back shutting Ichi up.

“Urgh we haven’t even been in the state for a day and we’ve already caused a ruckus! We’re just lucky we’re not being followed by the local police! Oh great McCree’s calling us.”, Alexander exclaims as he responds to McCree’s call.

“Hey how’s it going with you guys? We decided to stop at this local mall in Fairfax since we managed to get here early enough. I think we attracted quite the crowd here. I’m sure we’ve signed quite a few autographs.”, McCree jovially says as he and the others are at the Fair Oaks mall resting from their flight.

“Well glad you guys are doing better, we uhhh had a bad run in with the locals. Just meet us in Pentagon City okay?”, Alexander replies.

“Sorry to hear that Alex. We’ll see you then.”, McCree says before he hangs up.

“I take it McCree is doing better than us right Alex?”, Pharah asks as her mother who is separated from Alexander.

“Yeah, I still hate how your mother caused that scene! We’re screwed if we’re caught!”, a stressed Alexander whispers to Pharah.

“I think we will be fine Alexander. I theorize that the police here are not involving ourselves since Ichi the Killer is in our company.”, Pharah whispers back to calm Alexander down.

“How much longer to Pentagon City Echo? I think we might need to ditch this car in case people go looking for us.”, Ichi the Killer whispers to Echo.

“I think we might have found the most perfect place to leave it.”, Echo dreadfully says as she approaches Annandale, Virginia.

“What the hell is wrong with Annandale?”, Ichi asks as he sees Echo pointing to a sign saying “Welcome to Annandale”.

“I saw this one video showing how lousy it is. The place is filled with bums!”, Echo replies.

“Oh come on. You can’t be that serious!”, Ichi questions Echo’s thinking.

They find an abandoned parking lot and remove their luggage from the Land Rover. Echo proceeds to douse it in gas and lights it on fire. Alexander, Ana, and Pharah aren’t happy with this.

“Well jackass, you torched the rental and we’re stuck here!”, Alexander shouts to Echo as he and the others watch the car burn.

“HEY the locals will think were dead and they won’t come looking for our asses. Thank me later.”, Echo retorts.

“So now how are we going to get to the hotel? We’re stuck in a slightly better version of Detroit with no car!”, Ana complains.

“Oh please Annandale can’t be that bad.”, Pharah says to her whining mother as a newspaper lands next to her.

“LOCAL COLLEGE BURNED TO GROUND BY STUDENTS ANGRY WITH TRUMP VICTORY STILL BEING INVESTIGATED”, says the headline on the newspaper as Alexander picks it up.

“Welp, these people are batshit insane. Anyone have any ideas?”, a concerned Alexander says to the group after reading how the NVCC Annandale campus was burned to the ground by rioters after Trump won the election.

“I’m calling McCree, we are not sticking around here.”, Pharah says.

“Hey guys how about this?”, Ichi says after he (ab)uses his teleportation powers to bring in a white Jaguar Sport with diplomat license plates.

“Oh hell no. We’re not driving a stolen car Ichi! Where’d you even find that?”, Alexander exclaims.

“Ohhh let’s just say the Saudi diplomat at the local Mosque left his keys in the ignition.”, Ichi reveals he stole the car from the parking lot of a Mosque.

“I’m done, I’m getting McCree now!”, an infuriated Pharah says as she contacts the other Overwatch members to come pick her, Alexander, and Ana up as to not be accessories to car theft.

“Fine by us. But we’re going to beat you there first!”, Ichi the Killer says as he gets Echo to tag along before driving off.

Alexander, Pharah, and Ana just wait there for the dropship to arrive for the next 20 minutes.

“They’re not coming are they.”, Alexander says.

“Ugh McCree says there isn’t room for us and is sorry he can’t get us all on.”, Pharah reluctantly says.

“I told D.Va not to bring her mech along. BUT SHE DID ANYWAY!”, Alexander laments.

“Ahhh this is my fault. If I hadn’t gotten so angry back at the airport we wouldn’t be stuck here like this.”, Ana realizes she messed up big time.

Alexander and Pharah look at each other knowing that Ana is sincerely regretting her decision. Just as they decide to speak Ichi and Echo pull up.

“Hop in losers, we have a hotel to get to! We’d never leave you behind!”, Ichi sarcastically says as he shows back up.

“Guess we have no choice. I’ll put the luggage in the trunk while you get in.”, Alexander says as he goes to help Pharah put the luggage in the back of the Jaguar.

Opening the trunk reveals an extra-large duffle bag marked “5 Mil”.

“Guys, this diplomat was loaded.”, Pharah says with a concerned tone.

“Who the hell goes around with 5 million dollars in cash?”, Alexander exclaims.

“Just leave it and consider it our consolidation prize.”, Ichi shouts as they get back in the Jaguar.

“Keep your dirty money Ichi. I don’t want any part of your misdeeds!”, Alexander rejects.

“Ehh anyway, onward Ichi! We’re heading to Pentagon City!”, Echo giggles as they speed off East.

 

 

Chapter 3: Hell Raiser

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ETxR-kSSAc> (loop))

While the trip for the five goes on, deep in the bowels of the sulfur and ash world of Hell, the Demon Fr. Flynn Taggart brutally slew at St. Michael’s Coptic Cathedral respawns after several weeks of dormancy.

An angel in black and purple Lolita fashion with two katanas in their scabbards isn’t amused by the Demon’s respawn time.

“You certainly took the Angel of Light’s sweet time coming back, Dread Lord.”, the bratty angel sneers as she refers to Lucifer.

“Great, you had to be the one to see me come back. I at least enjoyed my time being dead. Might as well get it over with. Sindy! Hand me the dagger, I need to remove the Dark Lord’s “gift” of his again.”, the Dread Lord says as he takes a large bronze dagger and cuts off his 7-foot-long penis.

Lucifer thought it would be a “wise” idea to make his “creations” well-endowed as to somehow make God’s creation look bad. The Dread Lord whales in pain as the appendage is removed. He’s accustom to it have done it many times before when he respawns.

“Con, you do this every time. Why don’t you just live with it?”, Sindy evilly giggles at the Dread Lord’s awkward ritual of castrating himself.

“I HATE HOW LUCIFER MADE ME! I can’t wait for the Apocalypse when he’s put in his cell for all eternity and I am wiped from existence!”, Con the Dread Lord exclaims.

“Now I’m here for a reason Con, what happened at the Cathedral in Los Angles? Did you supervise our client’s wishes?”, Sindy asks.

“Of course I did Sindy. By the way, that retch Clinton thinks she can just tell us demons what to do! She’s going to pay dearly for twisting us with her Sprit Cooking!”, Con shouts angrily.

Just then the disfigured fallen angel Lucifer flies in with his maimed angel wings holding his trident.

“My lord! I was just tending to the respawning of your most wonderful creation Con Ashton! Our most potent Dread Lord! (whispers) Kneel you idiot!”, Sindy says to the Angel of Light, the one who defied God.

“Good! It is wonderful to see my creation back from the mortal realm!”, Lucifer says with a sinister grin on his deformed face.

The Dread Lord thinks very little of his maker and spits on his face.

“Fuck you! You’re a mistake of creation! I hope Saint Michael makes you his punching bag and tears your limbs off before skewering you with his sword! You mean nothing to me! FUCK YOU!”, Con berates his master to the shock of Sindy.

Lucifer doesn’t mind his creation shouting blasphemies to him as he believes obedience to authority is meaningless in Hell as he can just make another one. But Lucifer’s smug and liberal attitude blind him to obliterate his own creation as he thinks Con will obey eventually.

“Oh don’t be that way Con! I see you cut off my gift to you again!”, Lucifer softly says.

“It’s a deformity you BITCH!”, Con sneers as he spits on his face again.

“My Lord! Shall we get back to the matter at hand? Hillary Clinton demanded that Trump be killed at the Wedding of the mortals Alexander Thompson and Fareeha Amari. Con has failed his objective and the riot he started was stopped by the wedding guests.”, Sindy regretfully informs.

Although Lucifer doesn’t bat an eye when his creation spits at him and blasphemes him. He does get furious when his subordinates speak out of tune or speak of failure.

“Sindy! You foolish whore! Con could have accomplished his mission had you been there helping him!”, Lucifer screams as he smacks his subordinate around like a ragdoll, much to the distain of Con.

“You specifically told me that it would be Con’s responsibility for success! You had me here the entire time under orders!”, Sindy cries.

“You should have gone anyway you good for nothing slut!”, Lucifer screeches as he beats Sindy again.

“You would have beat her anyway to stupid fuck! You always beat your fellow fallen angels when they fail even though they show devotion to you. But when I fail, you shower me with praise and good will! I can’t wait to see your demise!” , Con interjects as he spits on Lucifer a 3rd time.

Lucifer fails to see Con’s reasoning and flies away mumbling about how Sindy failed.

“I’m beginning to see your point Dread Lord, but in any case, we failed and Trump is president! Now what do we do to get out of this awful contract Lucifer signed with Hillary?!”, Sindy exclaims.

“I might have an idea that forever trumps the infinitely lacking wisdom of Lucifer! Go to the mortal realm and sow discord among members of Overwatch! If we can drive them insane before they realize Trump is making a joint task force to take down Hillary Clinton, the contract will be fulfilled and we will be off the hook!”, Con dastardly schemes.

“A 3 A.M special? I think I can pull that off!”, Sindy agrees with Con’s plan before unfurling her wings and ascending up from the pits of Hell!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4: From Russia with Love?

(<https://soundcloud.com/john-le-27/taeko-ohnuki-4-00-am-1978>)

Ichi and the others finally reach the Pentagon City limits they see the luxury that it holds. From upscale markets to new condos, the D.C suburb looked unusually prosperous.

“Geez so this is how the lobbyists blow their money.”, Alexander says as he looks out his window.

“You’re telling me. This place looks like it never felt the Recession!”, an amazed Echo says.

“Ahh I see the others coming in towards that mall. Hope there is room for us both.”, Ichi the Killer says as he parks outside the entrance to the Pentagon City Mall near the Overwatch dropship.

McCree waves to the others who are perplexed at something.

“We finally made it guys, let’s just say we took an unwanted detour.”, Pharah says.

“Glad you managed, say this is where the Ritz is supposed to be? I don’t see it.”, a confused McCree says.

“Wait, it’s right there next to that mall.”, Echo points out.

“That’s ludicrous! What moron would build a luxury hotel right next to a major mall?”, a baffled Alexander says as he looks at the massive structure.

“The Ritz Carlton probably did it to cut costs.”, Ichi the Killer adds.

“That’s just really sad.”, Alexander says.

“Hey isn’t that Max Sheen with a few of his Spetsnaz buddies?”, Mei points out.

The Overwatch members turn their heads to see the Max Sheen and his men standing outside the Ritz Carlton entrance with the Demon Divas conversing with Max.

“What the hell are the Russians doing here?!”, a shocked McCree exclaims.

“Ok this is just way too fishy. First it was just us that got invited, then some of Blackwatch were also invited to the inauguration. Now the Russians are here as well?”, Alexander exclaims.

“I agree that it is suspicious for Russian Special Forces to be invited to the Inauguration, but are they really the enemy here? Max and his Spetsnaz division helped us out twice!”, Mei adds.

“Now we get our chance for Max to explain himself. Here he comes.”, Pharah says as she stares him down.

“EYYY! What are you guys all doing here? Me and some of my men as well as Zarya here were given invites from Trump for a reward ceremony at the inauguration for our efforts in California.”, an oblivious sounding Max says.

“That’s funny, so did we. Care to explain the coincidence?”, McCree sternly asks.

“WHAT?! Now I thought it was odd for my wife and sister in law to be getting metals for their actions in California too, but you have inauguration invites as well?!”, a genuinely shocked Max Sheen says.

“So what does that mean for us? Are we going in or what?”, an impatient D.Va complains.

“Only if you want to walk into an obvious trap D.Va.”, Mei retorts.

“What you think we’d go after you guys?”, an offended Max says.

“I’m assuming you have your weapons and equipment like we do. Besides you’re Spetsnaz, you’re not a peace keeping organization like Overwatch.”, McCree says questioning Max’s intentions.

“Then why’s Blackwatch here? They’re no peace keeping organization and they’re sure as hell not under your thumb.”, Max Sheen angrily retorts as his Russian accent grows stronger.

“Hrmph, Ichi and I were personally invited over. I see the same thing happened with the Demon Divas as well.”, Echo chimes in.

“As were we. Now listen McCree we were all invited by Trump to come here. While it is a huge coincidence we’re all here, don’t think it’s because my people are planning something!”, Max strongly says.

In a parking garage across from the Pentagon City Ritz Carlton, a large van with Reaper and Manny Pardo are spying on the arguing group.

“This is bad Manny, they’re already suspicious of what’s going on. For the wrong reasons though.”, Reaper says as he views the operators bickering below with his viewing goggles.

“You’re not joking. They’re smarter than we thought. Have any suggestions?”, Pardo says as he smokes a cigarette.

“My methods wouldn’t exactly help here Manny. Wait they seem to be resolving the situation!”, Reaper exclaims as he sees the group working things out.

“So you’re thinking Trump has something planned and not even you know about it?”, McCree says as he and Max Sheen are on better terms.

“Although we were formally invited by Trump, the higher ups gave me and my guys orders to head on over to the embassy. The orders were personally signed by Vladimir Putin himself even!”, Max adds to the stunning coincidence.

“Well guess that means were all in for something big.  As well as being kept in the dark on what’s going on.”, McCree concludes.

Near the lobby entrance, Max’s wife Molly gets irritated at how long she, her sister Eva, and the other Spetsnaz members have been waiting.

“OUI! CAN YOU IDIOTS QUIT BICKERING AND COME IN WITH US? IT’S FUCKING FREEZING OUT HERE!”, an impatient Molly shouts.

“DA! I’ve been on transport aircraft for hours now we stand here! Now I see why American’s hate cold so much!”, Tachanka shouts to Max as well.

“Geez you could have said something sooner!”, Max responds.

“Glad to know we’re not targeting each other now. See you inside I guess.”, McCree says as they all enter the Ritz as friends rather than adversaries.

As they get their rooms they head on up to their rooms via elevator and noticed that Trump clustered them all together.

“Well let me take the liberty to debug our rooms that way we’re not being listened in on.” Max Sheen says as he takes out some equipment to find audio recording devices in the rooms.

“Hey Richard, would you kindly do the same? I still have lingering suspicions.”, Alexander whispers into his com device to Richard.

“Gladly Alexander. I thought Ichi was going to ask.”, Richard says as he hacks himself into the Hotel’s wifi transmitter to check for listening devices.

Fortunately none turn up. Reliving Overwatch as well as the Russians and Blackwatch. They settle into their respective rooms and plan accordingly.

After a half hour since unpacking McCree decides to head on down to the bar and surprisingly finds Alexander there alone.

“Hey Alex, what’s with you? You look glummer than usual.”, McCree asks.

“Meh, Fareeha and I were here earlier getting something to munch on before Molly took her and the ladies on up to the women’s steam room here. She wanted to stay with me but I told her she needed some time with the ladies without me.”, a tired Alexander explains.

“You know there’s one for the men right? We could head on up there if you wanted.”, McCree says as a way to cheer Alexander up.

“That-that doesn’t sound like my cup of tea.”, Alexander says in an uneasy tone.

“Hey easy now. If I’m correct and you’re were thinking what I thought you were thinking about then you’re too squeamish and I’m not exactly into that.”, a blushing McCree says as he thinks that he and Alexander were going to go at each other in the steam room.

“Uh huh. Well glad we’re on the same page now. I would have said what you said. I don’t exactly like hanging around men that much. You’re alright though.” Alexander says.

“Heh I can sort of agree since I used to be a bounty hunter. Maybe this will be good for both of us.”, a relieved McCree says as he and Alexander agree on going to relax in the men’s steam room after getting settled down.

They get on swim trunks and head on to the gym level where Echo and D.Va are exercising.

“Hey guys, can’t talk now, me and D.Va are busying seeing who can burn out faster. She can’t nerf THICK SKIN!”, Echo boasts as she’s benching 500 pounds as D.Va is benching something considerably safer for her.

“You guys do your thing. We’ll be…..not here.”, McCree says as he and Alexander hurry on past Echo as she’s on her Ultimate as she lifts weights with D.Va.

They reach where the steam room is and enter to see that they’re not alone.

 

Chapter 5: Steaming Beefcakes

(<https://soundcloud.com/gramatik/branx-smoove-operator> (loop))

Upon entering the steam room Alexander and McCree see: Ichi the Killer, Reinhardt, Lucio, Max Sheen, and Tachanka lounging. They’re interacting with each other very little.

“Geez, I can already feel the crippling depression in the room”, an observant Alexander thinks to himself as he and McCree sit down.

“Welcome to the club. The only funny thing that happened here was when Ichi though he was in a gas chamber when the steam came on.”, Max chuckles.

“HEY! I didn’t know what to expect when I walked in here.”, Ichi exclaims.

In the ladies steam room, Molly Sheen tells her sister Eva, along with Tracer, Zarya, and Pharah that she intentionally bugged the Men’s steam room to listen in on them.

“I think that this is a tad rude Molly. Spying on the men like that just seems wrong.”, Pharah says disapprovingly.

“Oh please Fareeha, it’s fun to hear their juicy secrets sometimes!”, Molly giggles.

“Don’t sugarcoat it Molly. You think Max is cheating on you.”, Pharah says in an aggravated.

“Max? No, he wouldn’t dare do that! I’d find him and leave him in a shallow grave.”, Molly counters stating that her husband Max knows not to be adulterous.

Just then Mei comes in to join the other ladies in the steam room. She has a black one piece bathing suit on what does a good job concealing her breast cleavage but her bust size is still rather noticeable. Everyone in the steam room is staring, although Pharah is more considerate and doesn’t ogle at Mei.

“Um hey guys, mind if I join?”, Mei nervously asks as the enters the steam room.

“S-s-sure Mei.”, Molly stutters as she is astounded by Mei’s breast size.

“Sit with me Mei, let the vultures have their fill.”, a friendly Pharah says to Mei as the other ladies ogle at Mei.

“Thanks Fareeha. I don’t normally go swimming but since there was no one at the pool I decided to go a few laps. I just thought I’d stop by here to see what you were up to.” Mei calmly says as she sits next to Pharah away from the others.

“You’re welcome Mei. Just to let you know, Molly put a listening device in the men’s room for shits and giggles.”, Pharah says with a critical tone.

“I think McCree and Alexander are in there!”, Mei says as her face turns crimson red.

“Well now guess we get to see what they think about you two!”, Molly giggles along with Tracer.

“You know, if the guys were doing this to us they’d be arrested for voyeurism!”, Pharah interjects.

“Oh please, we’re not recording it it’s just a microphone and speaker system. All it’s doing it allowing us to hear what they are saying in real time. We haven’t exactly heard anything however.”, Tracer explains.

Speaking of the guys, Alexander tries starting up a conversation as the men just sit there waiting for something to happen.

“Well this is quite the sausage fest. Most of you here are hairy and we’re all sweating from steam.”, Alexander points out the obvious.

Everyone just awkwardly sits there in silence, except for Ichi the Killer who’s plotting something snarky.

“Ugh this is so boring! Say something worth listening to you idiots!”, an irritated Molly says in the other steam room.

“Sooooo is this the part where we whip out our dicks and start jacking each other off?”, the jackass Ichi the Killer says.

“Ohhh now things are getting good ladies. Thanks Ichi for getting right to business!”, a blushing Molly says wringing her hands. The other women move closer to the speaker with grins on their faces except for Pharah and Mei. They’re also blushing but don’t want part of it.

“COULD YOU FUCKING NOT?!”, Alexander yells at the top of his lungs as he punches Ichi in the shoulder while the other men cringe at what Ichi said.

“Geez I was just joking! Alexander calm down!”, Ichi tries doing damage control.

In the other room Molly isn’t happy at what just transpired.

“Wow Fareeha, you married an absolute buzzkill of a man!”, Molly yells.

“HA! My husband might not be as macho as yours but he still manages to make me smile.” Pharah chuckles along with Mei.

Back in the other steam room the others react to what Alexander did quite well.

“Yeah Ichi, I kind of agree with Alex on this. That’s sort of the last thing I want to hear.”, McCree says, siding with Alexander.

“Same here, I can’t stand the sight of a naked man. A woman on the other hand…”, Max chimes in.

“Guys guys could we just stop with the talk about sex! I mean I don’t want to feel like I’m hiding something from Fareeha if things get out of hand here. They could be listening in on us for all we know!”, Alexander assumes out of paranoia.

The ladies eyes widen at this.

“Why’d he think that all of a sudden?!”, Eva says.

“Wow I didn’t think he was that paranoid.”, Pharah says with some concern.

“Geez Alex, you wear tinfoil under that beret of yours?”, Ichi jeers.

“Oh please Ichi, I just never liked locker room talk. Now I begin to imagine what the women would do in theirs.” Alexander says as he feels elevated in status after going after Ichi.

“The probably make voodoo dolls of their exs to stab at when they’re not undressing.”, Max chuckles.

“Oh come on guys, am I in the room with a bunch of softies? I’m sure you’ve had a few women in your life, right Lucio?”, Ichi says.

“Yeah, IN BRAZIL! In this country, all the women look at you with distain.”, Lucio gives his thoughts.

“You’re not kidding, it took Mei having to come to me things are so hostile.”, McCree interjects.

“Now you’re making me think about Molly. She misses being with me and it hasn’t been easy with Spetsnaz. No offense Lord Chanka.” Max Sheen adds.

“None taken commander. She is nice lady. Maybe you two need to be intimate again da?”, Tachanka suggests.

“I don’t know Tachanka. She seems rather ridged and aggressive. I’m afraid to ask her that favor normally.”, Max says with a sullen tone.

“Just be glad you have each other. Eva doesn’t have that luxury anymore. She told me how much Tom cared and loved her.”, Alexander says.

“Ehh I’m being too hard on myself. Maybe I’ll see what Molly wants.”, Max says.

In the other room Molly turns off the transmitter after she and the others hear what happened.

“Wow. That wasn’t something I expected.”, Molly says.

“Those guys in there think we’re monsters!”, Tracer exclaims.

“Not monsters Lena, just difficult.”, Pharah says.

“Yes, when McCree and I got together he was so nervous about how I felt about him. He practically broke down crying on our first get together!”, Mei says.

“So he was as shy as Alex. I guess that’s why they’re such good friends now. They can relate on how they feel about us.”, Pharah giggles.

“Well I’m going to turn the speaker back on. Let’s see if they’re feeling better.”, Molly says as she turns the transmitter back on.

“….so what you’re saying is that women think we’re all sex maniacs because they see how other men treat women?”, McCree says as the ladies catch him talking mid-sentence.

“Guilt by association is always a thing McCree. I’m just glad Fareeha knows I’m not grabby.”, Alexander says.

“Oh great now they’re talking like philosophy majors, BORING!”, Molly whines.

“You’re all nuts. I’m certain you like getting it in the sack with Pharah, Alexander! As with you and Max with your lovers, you’re hypocrites! All this mumbo jumbo is just hot air.”, Ichi jeers at Alexander, McCree and Max.

“HEY! We all keep it to ourselves! I mean what if we were being recorded in on. We could be like Trump and Billy Bush!”, McCree defends.

“Don’t get me started on that. That whole “Grab them by the pussy” thing got under my skin. I swear if I was in that bus or where ever they were I’d kill them both for talking smack like that!” Alexander exclaims.

“Wow, repressed homicidal fantasies much?”, Ichi the Killer says as he raises his left eyebrow.

“Hrmph, Trump probably changed since then. I moved on and kept that to myself when I asked him for advice for my company.”, Alexander says.

“Say speaking of that, what are you planning on doing with your lingerie company? You can’t exactly keep it all for yourself and your shareholders and work for Overwatch.”, McCree says.

“Wellllll, I do have a good amount set aside for the family I want to start with Fareeha. Plus I plan on giving Overwatch a substantial donation.”, a philanthropic Alexander says.

“HOLY SHIT! You’re going to fund us?!”, McCree exclaims.

“Hell yeah, it means that much to Fareeha. Plus what if Trump tries putting his money into Overwatch. Then he’ll pull the strings and screw you over.”, Alexander adds.

“You’re smart Alex. I mean I like the guy and agree with him on a few things. But if Trump thinks he can have us be at his mercy, then fuck him!”, McCree agrees.

“I concur. I feel like he invited you, Blackwatch and Spetsnaz over for something like that. Look at us! We’re all paramilitary and military operatives!”, Max Sheen exclaims.

“For once I agree with that. In my invite it told me to “Bring my Blackwatch friends” along. He wants something.”, Ichi agrees.

“Sure does sound like it Ichi. We need to stick together on this guys. Now it’s gotten late so see you tomorrow, we’re going to need to bring our A-game.”, McCree says as he and Alexander get up to head on to their rooms.

As they wait for the elevator in some bathrobes covering their bare chests and wet garments, Mei and Pharah arrive as well to retire for the evening.

“Oh hey Fareeha, how’ve you been? I decided to hang out with McCree and the guys.”, Alexander says.

“Wish I wasn’t sleepy, but fine.”, Pharah says with Mei next to her.

“That’s good, you look guilty for some reason.”, Alexander replies.

“Oh it’s nothing. Ah the elevator is here, Mei why don’t you and McCree go on up. We’ll be behind you.”, Pharah requests.

McCree notices her acting strangely but willingly goes on up with Mei to their room.

“You were listening in on us weren’t you.”, Alexander assumes.

“Molly was being a peeping tom. She bugged the room you were in.”, Pharah says with displeasure.

“Oh Molly was listening in on us! Guess she heard a few things Max thought of her. Listen I’m sorry I overreacted with them, although Ichi really does act like a prude.”, Alexander says feeling remorseful.

“Oh please Loverboy, you haven’t done anything bad. I liked hearing you punching Ichi.” Pharah replies happily.

“Thanks Fareeha, anything else on your mind?”, Alexander asks as he and Pharah get in their elevator.

“I do think it’s incredibly generous of you to fund Overwatch. We don’t have very many backers. It’ll really help us.”, Pharah happily says she and Alexander ascend on up to their floor to head on to their room to dry off and sleep for the night.

They say good night to one another before Alexander falls asleep with Pharah’s arms and legs wrapped around him in their bed.

 

Chapter 6: Dream Trespasser

(<https://soundcloud.com/lenfant-de-la-foret/lenfant-de-la-foret-the-rope>)

While the operatives sleep, the unholy angel, Sindy arrives on the floor of the Ritz where they slumber. She holds two kunai in her hands with inscriptions on both of them. Sindy enters the room where Mei and McCree are. She silently stabs McCree in the head with one of the kunai, not killing him but allowing her to enter his mind when she so pleases. She attempts to do the same thing with Alexander but it is more of a struggle as Alexander and Pharah are wearing blessed scapulars. This causes spiritual pain to Sindy but she manages to stick the Foxhunter with her other kunai.

“Alright you magnificent bastards, time to fuck you over!”, Sindy whispers as she enters Alexander’s and McCree’s minds.

In Alexander’s mind he wakes up back in the Overwatch California Watchpoint, apparently hungover from heavy drinking. He sees blood and dead bodies everywhere and takes an m1911 left on the ground and starts investigating.

“Ugh, where am I? I thought I was in Virginia! Urg why am I so woozy.”, Alexander says to himself.

He is shocked to see several of his friends dead: including Mei, D.Va, Winston, along with several Blackwatch members all decapitated.

“What’s going on?! Damn it I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Ichi! I should have killed him when I had the chance!”, Alexander theorizes Ichi the Killer did this.

He hears Pharah screaming. Alexander rushes to his location as the dead bodies he passes by look more and more mutilated. He arrives at the forensics lab where Pharah is bleeding from several wounds. A dark figure is looking at her with a machete in hand along with Alexander’s HCAR. He shoots the figure knocking him down and rushes to Pharah’s aid. She tries fighting him off, Alexander assumes she’s in shock.

“Why did you do this?! WHY WHY WHY?!”, Pharah screams.

“I’m here to help damn it! Who did this?!”, Alexander says as he applies bandages to an injured Pharah.

“GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!”, Pharah cries as she hits him.

“What do you mean I did?! I’d never do something like this!”, Alexander shouts.

“Oh yes you would Alexander.”, a demonic voice says as the dark figure gets up.

Alexander empties the rest of the m1911 magazine into the menacing figure but it doesn’t go down.

“WHO ARE YOU?! You killed my friends and you tried to kill my wife!”, Alexander yells.

The cloaked figure lets down his hood to reveal an evil looking Alexander Thompson with glowing red eyes.

“I’m your true self! You wanted this. You always did. And Pharah’s not your wife! She’s just a woman who you wanted to have sex with! Nothing more! You wanted her so badly you’d kill everyone in your way just to have her. Then once you scared her enough you killed her too!”, the evil Alexander says.

“LIAR! I’d never do that! I respect Fareeha for who she is, not as some object! I worked, prayed, and suffered greatly to get to where I am!”, the true Alexander says.

“Don’t fight it Alexander. This is the real you! Now finish the job.”, the evil Alexander calmly says.

“You’re not me and I’m not you! Hey wait, wait WAIT! NO!”, Alexander refuses as his body takes the HCAR and shoots Pharah dead against his will.

“You did good! It felt good getting back at the person who caused all of this suffering.” The Evil Alexander says in a demonic tone as he takes over the true Alexander’s body.

“This isn’t me! I’d never do this!”, the true Alexander thinks.

“Yes it is. And it is good what you did Alex. Now let’s go, we have a genocide crusade to carry out!”, the evil Alexander says in a demonic tone as he takes over the true Alexander completely.

He passes by the room he used to share with Pharah before he killed her. Something is odd in there. Alexander notices a satanic pentagram on his wall.

“Where am I? This isn’t real.” The true Alexander says as he realizes he’s not where he thinks he is. He begins fighting the demon’s grip on him.

“I’m in Overwatch’s California Watchpoint. I must be going insane!”, the Evil Alexander says as he struggles to control the true Alexander.

“You’re right. Maybe I should KILL MYSELF!”, the true Alexander says as he puts the HCAR’s muzzle in his mouth and pulls the trigger against the wishes of the Evil Alexander.

Chapter 7: Damnation

(<https://soundcloud.com/yasmin-rasputin-1/lorn-anvil>)  

Alexander “wakes up” a second time and finds himself in a cage hung by a chain in a large darkened room. To his left he sees McCree asleep in another cage tossing and turning. Ahead of Alexander he sees Sindy sitting at a large table covered with sweets, which the gluttonous evil angel partakes in heavily while she watches Alexander and McCree suffer. Two Barons of Hell stand idle as she stuffs her face unaware that Alexander is awake.

“McCree! It’s me Alex!”, Alexander whispers as he tries to reach for McCree to wake him up.

McCree doesn’t respond to him as he just rolls in his sleep more moaning as he suffers in his own nightmare.

“Damn it. How the hell am I going to get out of here?!”, Alexander says as he thinks of a plan to get out. Suddenly he sees an S&W 500 magnum revolver that Mei had given McCree months ago that fell out of his cage.

Alexander manages to grab it and sees that there are 5 rounds in the cylinder with two of them spent already. He throws one of the empty shell casings at McCree and almost gets him up, but one of the Barons notices and grunts to Sindy.

“Ahh, one of the prisoners is awake! As long as the other one doesn’t wake up you don’t have to worry Big Guy.”, Sindy says as she doesn’t take the Baron’s suggestion seriously.

Alexander proceeds to throw the second shell casing at McCree, this one “wakes” him up.

“McCree!  Don’t move, they don’t know you’re awake yet!”, Alexander whispers to McCree who’s startled.

“Where are we! I’m fucking terrified! I don’t know what happened!”, McCree sobs.

“Yeah, I had a nightmare too and I think we’re still in one, LOOK!”, Alexander whispers as he motions to where Sindy is sitting.

“Ok now what? Those two ugly looking freaks look like they could kill us if we try something.”, McCree whispers back.

“Fr. Taggart gave me this little holy medal back at my wedding. I wonder what would happen if I touched the lock with it?”, Alexander theorizes as he places the medal on the lock, causing the cage to open. He proceeds to open McCree’s cage. Both of them are able to get out of their cages as McCree takes aim with the revolver. Now the Baron gets angry and snarls.

([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q657rEkgfKs&t=103s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q657rEkgfKs&t=103s))

“Oh NOW it’s my problem! You two retards kill them! I haven’t finished my sweets yet.”, Sindy orders her Barons of Hell to attack.

Alexander hands McCree the 500 magnum and McCree kills one of the barons with two rounds to the head and the other one is critically wounded, allowing Alexander to stop its head in with his exo covered legs.

“Wow! Bravo performance you magnificent bastards. How about I give you some more!”, an unamused Sindy shouts as she summons four Barons of Hell.

“Well, nice knowing you Alex.”, McCree hopelessly says as he sees the charging Barons.

“Damn it! Come on all we need to do is get to that brat over there stuffing her face!”, Alexander says as he and McCree run towards the Barons to slip past them. But just before that they meet Flynn Taggart’s stature of St. Michael appears, this one has 6 eyes instead of 2 and he holds a massive combat shotgun.

The statue comes alive and effortlessly slaughters the Barons.

“Whoa! You’re not supposed to be here! Get out!”, Sindy sneers at the archangel as she summons 12 Barons of Hell along with unsheathing her katanas.

The Archangel remains silent as he brings Alexander and McCree their weapons.

“Thanks! Now we can kick some demon ass!”, Alexander says as he readies his HCAR.

“Well now guess we get to wipe the floor with you! You brat!”, McCree says as he fires his Peacekeeper at one of the Barons while Alexander fires his HCAR at another.

“Good luck trying to kill them when you can’t shoot for shit!”, Sindy shouts as she throws two cursed kunai at them causing them to shoot erratically.

“Oh please we’re shooting large targets, what’s there to miss?!”, Alexander boasts as the loss in accuracy doesn’t stop them from damaging the Barons as St. Michael kills them effortlessly.

“You can’t be serious! Hope you still have bullets you meatbags! Because I’m coming for your necks!”, Sindy shouts as she charges at them with her katana’s drawn.

McCree and Alexander open fire on her missing most of their shots until McCree uses his Deadshot Ultimate to wound her. St. Michael picks Sindy up by the neck and throws her at the table she was eating from before firing his shotgun at her several times.

“I’m not LETTING YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE! I NEVER RUN OUT OF SOLIDERS!”, Sindy shouts in a demonic tone as she spawns a legion of Hell Knights to attack the trio.

The Archangel prepares for another attack pulling out his large board sword.

“Hey! How about you help us get out of here! We’ve been tormented by that brat long enough!”, McCree shouts.

“I kind of agree with him on this. We can’t fight them off! I know you can, we just need out of this nightmare!”, Alexander pleads.

The Archangel turns his head with all 6 eyes on them. He points to a light to the left of him. Alexander and McCree run towards it. He then proceeds to massacre the army of Hell Knights while Sindy escapes. The light then closes after Alexander and McCree escape.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8: Good Morning

“See you on the other side Alex! Thank for bailing me ouuuuuuuut”, McCree says as his voice echoes and disappears leaving Alexander by himself as he’s running towards the light.

“Good, I’m glad that’s over now I just need to keep going. I can here Fareeha’s voice calling out to me! Just need to keep going, agh!”, Alexander says to himself as his knees get weak from the running.

“Damn it, why am I so tired? I can just hear her telling me to come to her I have to keep going!” Alexander says as he runs a few more meters aimlessly until he collapses again.

“What’s happening to me? Now I really can’t walk anymore. Oh Fareeha, I’m trying to get to you but I just can’t! I just need to rest. Argh it’s so hot here, I’m sweating profusely from all of this! I just need to lie down and sleep. Sorry Fareeha, I couldn’t make it.”, Alexander says before he falls asleep in the bright room he’s in where he and McCree ran into.

A few moments later he slowly regains consciousness.

(<https://soundcloud.com/br4nx/sauce>)

“Ugh, I’m so glad that that nightmare is over. That’s something I don’t want again. Hey, what’s that rumbling I’m feeling? Who’s moaning? Why do I feel weight on my lower body. Wait, oh my. For some reason this feels good.”, Alexander wonders as slowly wakes up.

“Ahhhhh, what’s going on with me? This had better not be one of those lewd dreams. Those were embarrassing when laundry had to be delivered. I just need to open my eyes!”, Alexander says as he thinks he’s going to have a wet dream in his pants, however he opens his eyes to a nude Pharah on top of him in the middle of intercourse moaning like there’s no tomorrow!

“FAREEHA?! What are you doing AHHH!”, Alexander cries as the dopamine rush from Pharah riding him for the past few minutes causing him to climax and gets that euphoric feeling afterwards before he can get another word in.

“Oh Loverboy! You’re awake! You were sweating profusely and looking stressed when I got up. Then I noticed you were bulging down there and I couldn’t resist. I thought I’d help you feel better.”, a surprised Pharah says as she settles down.

“Well considering the horrific nightmare that I had, this is something worth waking up to.”, a happier and relieved Alexander says.

“That’s terrible! What happened?!”, a sympathetic Pharah asks as she lies down on Alexander’s chest.

“I think it’s a good idea not to bring it back up. I don’t want to take the beautiful smile off your face.”, Alexander replies.

“How sweet. You know, it isn’t that late in the morning. Maybe we could go for another round Loverboy before we get ready for the Inauguration.”, a naughty Pharah says.

“Well now if that’s the case, go for it. I’m not getting up any time soon with you on top.”, a cheerful Alexander says as he winks.

As they go at each other again we see Max and Molly Sheen in each other’s arms in their bed.

“I missed you Max. We haven’t been like this since we got hitched in Russia.”, Molly says to a cigar smoking Max Sheen.

“I just haven’t had time Molly. Being Spetsnaz is a full-time gig. I try not to forget you but it is difficult. However, there isn’t any other woman I’d rather be with than you Molly-san.”, Max say as he softly kisses Molly on the cheek while rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s ok Maxxy. I’ve been rather pushy since we were last together. I know it isn’t going to change anytime soon. Glad to have some alone time with you at least.”, Molly replies.

After an hour has passed Alexander heads out after he and Pharah get bathed and dressed. He finds McCree and Mei by themselves in the adjacent mall’s coffee shop, which is in the middle of an empty indoor plaza. 

“Hey McCree, erm are things better?”, Alexander nervously asks.

“Yeah, still kind of shocked about what happened to us. Mei here was worried about me. She saw me sweating and tried jostling me to wake me up.”, a relieved McCree says.

“Wait you really did have the same nightmare as McCree?”, a surprised Mei says.

“Yes, I’m afraid so Mei. I don’t know what the implications of this will be but I’m glad we’re alive.”, Alexander concludes.

“Same here, I’m sure Fareeha was worried about you Alex. You’re the most prone to trauma!”, a concerned Mei says.

“YEAH! She wouldn’t want me to lose it. Now it’s almost nine in the morning. We have an inauguration to get to.”, Alexander replies as the trio return to their rooms to prep for Trump’s inauguration. Everyone that came will be in their uniforms for the organization they are with.

The Overwatch members board their dropship a few hours later for the Capital Building while the Blackwatch members, which consist of the Demon Diva’s, Madame Echo, and Ichi the Killer ride along with Spetsnaz to the event.

“Should we have brought out weapons along? I don’t know if the Secret Service would let me bring my Rocket Launcher to the event.”, Pharah asks.

“We’re cleared Pharah. The SS knows Overwatch isn’t going to pull anything.”, McCree replies back, calling Fareeha by her call sign.

“Where are they planning on putting us? The place looks packed!”, Reinhardt asks.

“They’re putting us and Blackwatch a few rows to the left of Trump. Max and his Spetsnaz men will be with us too.”, Alexander responds as the bone chilling wind flutters his trench coat.

“Sounds like Trump wants us all in one place! Check your weapons. Be ready for anything!”, Pharah suggests as she loads and cocks her rocket launcher. The others follow suit.

 

Chapter 9: Hail Cesar

The Overwatch, Blackwatch, and Spetsnaz members are seated on a stage built for the event. They notice that their seats have cards on them. The cards are tucked into some inserts in the chairs.

“Well at least the new President is consistent. Looks like we have our new set of instructions.”, McCree says.

“Let’s just get this over with. This cold is brutal, even for me.”, Mei says as the wind picks up.

They all sit down and pull out the blue colored cards with a golden T on them.

McCree picks up his card and reads it.

The card from Trump reads:

Dear Overwatch:

You probably noticed that the Russians are here as well as you and Blackwatch. I really did invite them over to my own inauguration. After I give my speech you will be directed over to the Inaugural Ball for a brief recess as well as shelter from the cold. You’ll receive further instructions there.

Signed

President Donald J. Trump

P.S

Try not to piss off the local law enforcement people. I had to pull a lot of strings to bail out some of your people.

“Groovy, he watching us. Well, some of us.”, McCree thinks to himself as he looks toward Madame Echo and Ichi the Killer.

“I can’t wait to see what the Unstumpable One has to say to us later. Honestly I’m scared.”, Alexander says to McCree and Mei.

“Why’s that Alex? He hasn’t done anything to us negatively, yet.”, Mei says as she buries herself in her winter gear.

“Ever since the wedding incident I still think Trump will bring bad luck to Overwatch. We made quite a name for ourselves. I don’t want to see it squandered for political reasons.”, Alexander voices his concerns.

“You have to look at it from my perspective Alexander. I’m the one who has to lead Overwatch. I mean I’m responsible for whatever happens to the team. Let’s just see what Trump has to say. I’m not exactly keen on going along with whatever plan he has in store for us. Like you said Alex, his presence at your wedding could have cost us our lives.”, McCree replies in agreement with Alexander.

“Speak of the Devil, the “God Emperor” is here.”, Mei says as she and the others see Trump taking the stage.

With thousands gathered on the National Mall with only standing room Trump takes command of the podium with Vice President Mike Pence and Press Secretary Milo Yiannopoulos.

Trump licks his lips and begins his inaugural address.

“Well, for all of you out there thinking you can get rid of me with a recount, you’re wrong. I was duly elected President of the United States. Deal with it!”, the Unstumpable One begins with a thundering applause from the crowd.

“Boy, to think I was regarded as a joke, an attention seeker, someone who did it for fame. But I became president to do one thing: Serve the American People and Make America Great Again! I’m going to do more for America than any other president before me and it will feel good! It won’t be easy folks, believe me. We have enemies here at home and abroad. My election is the means of fighting back against the enemies of this country, that enemy being: Globalism. I can see how the world suffers under it. From the turmoil in Europe, to the battlefields of Iraq and Syria, and right here in our own backyard! My policies will do their best to put an end to this! For America will be great again! Now let’s get this swearing in done. I have a job to do.”, Donald Trump says the rest of his speech before the Chief justice of the Supreme court hold a bible for Trump to swear on. The crowd goes silent.

After Trump get sworn in as President, he takes the microphone one last time.

“They said I could be anything, so I became the savior of Western Civilization.”, the Unstumpable one says with a large grin and a wink. The crowd goes wild as Trump and his people head on over to the Ball.

“That man was elected President. What a world.”, Zenyatta says as he’s surprised at how bold Trump’s speech was.

“He’s just getting started. And it appears we’re having to go along with the ride.” McCree chimes in.

“Let’s just get this over with. I have a feeling we will be seeing him soon.”, Pharah says.

The invited members get up and follow Trump’s people into where the Inaugural Ball is being held.

(<https://soundcloud.com/carpenter_brut/347-midnight-demons?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

“Geez the Unstumpable One has an exotic taste in music. Is this Carpenter Brut?”, Ichi the Killer says as the DJ plays Carpenter Brut’s 347 Midnight Demons.

“He’s not the only one here. Trump brought Scattle, Reznyck, Pertubator, Magic Sword, Dance with the Dead, Light Club, 80Kidz along with a few other artists over. Who’s he appealing to? Hotline Miami fans?”, Zenyatta says as he looks through the music artist roster.

“I say we get ourselves sat down, I see our tables have been arranged.”, Alexander says as he and the others situate themselves.

“If it weren’t for what we’re here for Alex, we’d be on that dance floor showing those guys up there who’s boss.”, Pharah says as she looks at the mosh pit.

“Yeah me too. Now then, how about we look at the cards and get this over with.”, Alexander says to Pharah and the others at the table they’re seated at.

“Oh boy, it’s a miracle! It’s the last one we’ll get.”, McCree says jovially.

“There’s a catch to that isn’t there?”, Pharah asks assuming there’s more.

“I’m afraid so, here’s what it says.”, McCree responds.

The card reads:

                Congratulations! The Game is up. You win! Come over for your prize over in the Oval Office. But try to enjoy yourselves before you head on over. I’ll be patient!

Signed,

President Donald J. Trump

“I hate it when I’m right. He does want something from us.”, Alexander says.

“You and me both Alex. Overwatch, Blackwatch, and Spetsnaz all working for an American President.”, Max Sheen says.

Some distance away, a disguised Manny Pardo and Reaper who’s wearing a pink version of his outfit watch the operatives Trump has called to the White House.

“I can’t believe we got this far! I would have thought they would scram after being so suspicious of each other!”, Manny Pardo exclaims.

“You’re not going to believe this but you, me, and Hanzo are in on this too. I wonder what Daddy has planned for us.”, a gitty Reaper says as he refers to Trump as “Daddy”.

“Uhhhh gee so do I. I’ll be as surprised as you Reyes.”, Pardo replies with his eyes shifting back and forth and sweating slightly because he knows what’s happening next.

“Yeah, say they still look pissed. Especially Alex, I don’t think he got over what happened with his wedding.”, Reaper says as he sees the sulking Overwatch members.

“I’d be pissed too. This had better not jeopardize things. Alexander’s the best damn officer I’ve seen. He’s the one who kept the California riots contained.”, Pardo praises Alexander for his handy work in the field.

Just then Marshal Manny Pardo’s phone goes off, it’s Milo Yiannopoulos.

“Hey Manny, it’s America’s first Queen here. How are our guest’s doing?”, the Press Secretary asks.

“They look pissed, especially Alex. They don’t look like they want to be here.”, Pardo says.

“Ughhh, Ok ok, I have an idea. Hear me out on this.”, Milo says as he gives out his plan.

“You sure this will work?”, a doubtful Pardo says.

“Positive.”, Milo responds back before hanging up.

“Hey Reaper, how does my disguise hold up?”, Pardo asks.

“You’re wearing a fake mustache and a pair of reading glasses wearing a waiter’s outfit. Someone would say you look tacky but no one would notice who you are.”, Reaper says.

“Good to know. Just remind me to get out of this getup when the President wants us over.”, Pardo says as he walks on over to see the unamused Overwatch members.

“Hey, looks like we might get some service, anyone want anything? This round is on me.”, Echo says.

“I’ll have a negroni.”, Alexander says.

“Hmmm, seems a little plain for such an event. How about something a bit more lively, especially for you and you lovely wife here.”, Pardo tries lightening Alexander’s mood.

“Listen here, I know what you’re trying to do. Now’s not ….”, Alexander says as he’s cut off by Pharah and McCree.

“2 Margaritas, Patron Silver.”, Pharah butts in.

“Better yet, bring one for everyone. It’s 5 o’clock now.”, McCree butts in as well.

“Now that’s better. I’ll be back.”, Pardo says as he sends the order to an actual waiter and heads back to Reaper.

“What was that for?”, Alexander asks.

“Eyy, just thought I’d help.  Try to look on the bright side Alex. If anything happens after our meeting, we’re still going to be together. It wasn’t just you and Fareeha who were in harm’s way at your wedding.”, McCree says.

“Yeah, all of our necks were on the line because of the President. It not your fault, but we’re just letting you know you’re not the only one suffering.”, Zenyatta adds.

“I’m sorry for acting so selfish. It just really messed things up for me when that mob showed up.”, Alexander apologizes.

“Don’t be, we all hate it when party crashers show up. Now then are we going to sit here sulking or are we going to enjoy ourselves?”, Mei says as the Patron margaritas arrive.

“I’m glad I have you guys. To us and whatever the hell Trump’s going to throw at us.”, Alexander says as he proposes a toast.

They say their “here heres”. Alexander and Pharah have lighter moods and decide to go dancing for a bit. Zenyatta joins in and changes the color of his lights on him to be like a disco ball.

“Mission accomplished. Looks like their moral is higher.”, Manny Pardo says to Reaper.

“Hell yeah, especially Alex. To think my Ex-Boyfriend tried to kill him once. The bastard!”, Reaper says as he sees a happier Alex.

“How much longer do you think it will take for them to head on over to the Oval Office? I mean WE don’t want them dead tired when they head on over.”, Manny Pardo urgently asks.

“Let them be, they’ll know when they’re ready.”, Reaper says.

Chapter 10: Initiation

Having their hopes up, the operatives decide to head on over to see what the new President wants from them. Manny Pardo formally introduces himself to the Overwatch members to let them know he’ll take them over.

“You’re the one who is going to take us over? You look like our waiter.”, McCree says to Manny Pardo.

“I told you I was wearing a bad disguise Gabe!”, an offended Pardo says to Reaper.

“Wait you’re working with Reaper?!”, a socked McCree says as he reaches for his Peacekeeper.

“Easy Cowboy, I’m with the Press Secretary. Besides I don’t exactly have any beef with you guys ever since me and 76 split.”, Reaper explains his situation.

“Well considering the dress Queen Milo put you in, I don’t think he’d want to see blood and guts all over it.”, Madame Echo says.

“Ohhhh yes. Milo put a lot of thought into this! Now then you are all eager to find out why you’re here. Just let Marshal Pardo here lead the way.”, Reaper gleefully says.

“Good, he’s been on our mind ever since we were invited.”, McCree says as he and the others board a large transport to the White House.

On the large wheeled transport, some of the operatives have questions for Pardo.

“So, does the President expect us to be armed?”, Pharah asks.

“Yes, but I think you saw Trump’s combat abilities back at your wedding.”, Pardo responds.

“Why are we here? Obviously, the orders Putin gave us Spetsnaz were not what they meant.”, Max Sheen questions.

“You’ll learn soon enough.”, Pardo replies.

The rest of the trip is silent as the members of Overwatch, Blackwatch, and Spetsnaz arrive at the White House.

“Never thought I’d see this place up close.”, Alexander says as he and the others get out.

Upon entering the White House, several Secret Service Agents and U.S Army Green Berets stand guard for the new President.

“Hey, don’t the Marines usually guard the place?”, Echo whispers to McCree as they approach the Oval Office.

“They were purged for their tresonist ties. Until they can be proved trust worthy again, they’re not going to be involved in any American military operations.”, McCree whispers back.

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry your capture in Japan caused you to have ill feelings towards the USMC.”, Echo whispers again.

“Ehh, there are probably a few untainted folks in the USMC ranks who are appalled by what happened. I don’t hold anything against them.”, McCree replies again.

In the back of the line Max and his Spetsnaz team notice how the Green Berets aren’t even looking at them.

“Who would have thought Russians would be in the White House. These guys are probably pissed.”, Max Sheen whispers to Zarya.

“Oh please Commander, we’re not here to ransack the place. That is what the British are for, ha ha!”, Zarya chuckles.

The group reaches the inner sanctum and they enter the Oval Office.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uRLJZxINAQ> (don’t read the comments))

They see Trump sitting at the Resolute Desk with the Press Secretary Milo Yiannopoulos and his Main bodyguard Hanzo Shimada. A CIA agent wearing a jacket and blue polo with tan cargo pants is also there.

“I see you were able to get them here in one piece Pardo.”, Milo Yiannopoulos says to Manny.

“Yeah, they’re as willing as they’ll ever be, Mr. President would you care to explain why these operatives have been summoned here.”, Manny Pardo says as he lets Trump take over.

“Please be seated, I have something to say to you all.”, President Trump says to the Overwatch, Blackwatch, and Spetsnaz members.

“Now you all probably have questions as to why I called you over. Anyone want to guess?”, President Trump asks.

“You’re here to apologize to me for ruining my wedding?”, an angry Alexander speaks first.

“Ugh, that night still haunts me Alexander. I’m sorry for what happened to you. I’m sure there’s a way I can repay you.”, Trump replies.

“The apology was all that mattered.”, Pharah says sternly in support of her husband.

“Ok Trump, you want something from us. It’s obvious you’ve seen all of our abilities in the field.”, McCree says sternly.

“You’re smart, Cowboy. But can you guess what I’m going to ask?”, Trump continues toying with the operators.

“It’s the Clintons isn’t it. We all found stuff involving her across several different computer systems. My Spetsnaz team found some damning information on USMC computers in California.”, Max Sheen says.

“Even the Navy Seals are involved. Blackwatch interrogated a pair of Seals before they died due to a chip implant activating a kill switch.”, Ichi the Killer says.

“Them too eh? That’s a damn shame.”, President Trump says shaking his head in shame.

“So what is it you want out of us then? It seems rather obvious.”, McCree asks.

“You’re right McCree. You have probably noticed how the Clintons, Hillary Clinton in particular, have negatively affected you. In Syria with the loss of Eva’s husband Tom and the long separation of Max and Molly Sheen. The capture and unjust detainment of you and your friends, McCree. Also to you Echo as well as Overwatch were the results of the Election day riots and insurrections that plagued California. You kept that powder keg under wraps. With some help from the Russians.”, Donald Trump explains their grievances.

“Oh ok, so we’re getting revenge for all the shit she’s given us?”, Ichi the Killer asks.

“Revenge isn’t exactly the right word. Hillary hasn’t just wronged you, she’s wronged and killed others that have crossed her! She needs justice brought to her. And I can’t exactly do that on my own you see.”, President Trump explains.

“Let me guess, you’re having us do it. We’re the only people you can trust for such an operation.”, Mei says.

“Exactly, I’ve made a special unit just to have it done. No one outside of this room knows about it.”, President Trump explains.

“So we’re like the Suicide Squad?”, Ichi the Killer asks.

President Trump and the others burst into laughter at what Ichi said before Trump gets his serious face back.

“What are you fuckin’ stupid? That was a terrible movie. I’d never call you something that demining.”, Trump rebukes Ichi the Killer.

“Wow, way to lay down the hurt Mr. President.”, McCree congratulates Trump for roasting Ichi.

“You think that’s good, watch this.”, Trump says as he pulls up a tv screen with the footage of him kicking Ichi the Killer’s ass a few months ago.

“Now that’s the gift that keeps on giving. Now back on topic. What are we being called?”, McCree asks.

“You are going to be officially designated as “The Deplorables”. Your job is to eradicate all of the Clinton’s vast global network and proxies and bring Hillary and Bill to justice. Just one thing, don’t kill them. I want to see them tried in a court of law and put behind bars. That’s the American way.”, Trump announces.

“Deplorables? That name sucks.”, Zenyatta chimes in.

“Not exactly something you’d want to be called if you accomplished something.”, Max Sheen adds.

“Oh come on! I got the idea from this one thing my son posted on Instagram.”, Trump justifies as he shows on the same screen a picture his son posted, which is a photoshopped “Expendables” poster with Donald Trump and several other Alt Right figures heads added in the image.

“You brought us here all this way just to show us this?!”, an enraged McCree exclaims as he jumps out of his seat.

“Easy now Cowboy, the name might be goofy, but the unit does serve an actual purpose. You’re all in it and are active starting today.”, President Trump says.

“Hey wait a minute, what about Overwatch? We have our own responsibilities to take care of!”, Alexander objects.

“Alex is right. Overwatch will be short staffed if we commit to this. Winston can’t keep up without us!”, McCree backs up Alexander.

“I calculated your responsibilities in too McCree. CIA agent Bill Wilson can explain further.”, Trump says.

“Yes, seeing as the President requires a significant amount of Overwatch’s manpower, we decided to split your tasks up. Some of you will be having to work with Blackwatch and Spetsnaz to balance things out.”, Bill Wilson explains.

“Well I guess I could have Alexander run Overwatch for a good while the rest of us commit with this new unit of yours.”, McCree suggests.

“Wait, really?! Are you sure I’m up for that kind of task?”, Alexander nervously asks.

“You have Pharah and Winston to guide you. You’ll do fine!”, McCree says to Alexander.

“Now with that in mind, the rest of you will be here in D.C. This is where your new base of operations will be so we can keep tabs on you.”, Bill Wilson says.

“Trust issues, Mr. CIA?”, Madame Echo chides.

“We monitor everyone Echo. No exceptions.”, Bill Wilson replies.

“Guess we part ways now huh.”, Alexander says to President Trump.

“You’ll be needed soon enough Alexander Thompson. For now you need to run Overwatch while the rest of your men serve in the Deplorables. Take who you need back to California, everyone else follow Marshal Manny Pardo and CIA agent Bill Wilson. “, President Trump orders.

Ana, Alexander, and Pharah give McCree and the others their goodbyes before they take the Overwatch Dropship back to California to assist Winston and the other Overwatch members.

 

Chapter 11: Orders

(<https://soundcloud.com/jurassic-acid/hour-after-hour>)

The rest of the team heads on over to a secret underground bunker filled with advanced equipment and gear for The Deplorables to use.

“I see Trump put a lot of money into this place.”, Madame Echo says as she is amazed by what she sees.

“He wants this unit to succeed. Which is why we selected the best people.”, Manny Pardo says to Echo.

“So what’s the first order of business? Do we have any objectives to lead up to the capture of the Clintons?”, McCree asks.

“Capturing Hillary and Bill will be the last thing we do. We need to systematically dismantle the Clinton Global Initiative and all other Clinton related foundations and proxies first. Not to mention we need to pin point where Hillary actually is along with where her vast amounts of funds are.”, Manny Pardo says.

“Here’s the current mission each one of you have. Ichi the Killer: You’re heading to Mexico, find Sombra and see if you can extract any information you can from her. She probably knows more than you think she does. The Demon Divas and Spetsnaz: you all are going to Central Africa with me. You will receive further instructions once we arrive. Echo and Reaper are going with Manny Pardo down to Miami. The Colombian Drug Cartel members there have some ties to the Colombian government which worked with the Clinton Foundation for some time. Overwatch will be investigating the Haitian goldmining operations set up by Hillary’s Brother, Tony Rodham.”, Bill Wilson says.

“Oh boy, I’m going south of the Border solo. Just make sure the Wall isn’t built by the time I get back.”, Ichi chuckles.

“Be good and you and Blackwatch will get a contract to guard it once it is done.”, Manny Pardo says.

“Deal!”, Ichi enthusiastically says.

“I’m assuming you have transport for the rest of us, Wilson. We don’t have our dropship anymore.”, McCree says.

“I have you guys all covered. Max, get your men and the Demon Diva’s ready for takeoff tomorrow. The rest of you will be heading down south with Manny Pardo. Good luck to you guys. We’ll meet up here when we’re done.” Bill Wilson says as he leaves the room while the others plan their next moves.

“Well, looks like we have our orders. What next?”, Mei asks.

“Looks like we head down to Haiti for some investigative work. Shouldn’t be too bad, but we’ll be alert for anything. I don’t want a repeat of Japan all over again.”, McCree says to his Overwatch teammates.

“It won’t happen. I’m sure we will be able to finish this job Trump has us doing in no time! I’m sure Alexander can handle Overwatch just fine.”, Reinhardt says.

“He’ll do great. I have a lot of faith in him. I just hope that he can handle it with the reduced staff.”, McCree replies.

 

Chapter 12: Business As Usual

(<https://soundcloud.com/kronik_electro/furi-make-this-right-the-toxic-avenger>)

Back at Overwatch’s California Watchpoint, Winston receives news from the LAPD that the Russian mob as attacked a prisoner transfer convoy and freed their Mob Boss Ivan and his Henchman Nikolas. They believe Talon might be involved in supplying them with military grade weapons.

“Damn it! Just what we needed, The Russian Mob having a leg up thanks to Talon no less. Now we’re going to have a bigger problem in this city!”, a frustrated Winston says as he gets the report in the mainframe room.

“Our problem could be much worse; Talon is increasingly in it for the money instead of causing wholesale destruction. Ever since the Rare Earth Minerals heist up North, Talon has made serious gains in wealth. Given this, Talon has become lethargic and uninterested in large scale acts of terrorism.”, Genji says.

“That still doesn’t mean Talon isn’t a threat. We need to have our eyes on both of them. Now we need to find the escapees before they start another crime wave!” Winston says.

“I hope you can do that with what few people here remain. The rest of the team are in Washington D.C for who knows what. We need to be careful who goes out there. We don’t need to have to call in Blackwatch to assist us.” Genji responds.

“Winston, Genji! One of our dropships is coming in! It’s Alexander Thompson!”, Symmetra says as she’s alerted to the arrival of Ana, Alexander, and Pharah.

“Well, looks like this is the backup we’re getting Winston.”, Genji says as he, Symmetra and Winston go greet the others as they touchdown on the landing pad.

“Where are the others Alexander? We have a situation on our hands!”, Winston demands.

“They’re under the new president’s thumb for now. We’ll do what we can here Winston.”, Alexander responds.

“Alright then, while you were gone the Russian mobsters you apprehended escaped custody. Now we’re going to have to find them again and make sure they’re locked up!”, Winston explains.

“Sounds like we came back just in time Winston. According to the LAPD’s interrogations, the Mobsters specifically attacked Mexican Cartel areas and neighborhoods here in L.A. They wanted them ethnically cleansed. If we don’t stop the Russian Mob, we’re going to have an all-out race war.”, Alexander warns.

“The LAPD is on high alert and has a general idea of where they might be, but not much else.”, Genji says to Alexander.

“Even if they were to find the Russian Mob’s hideout, they still have the weapons Talon has given them. That is a hefty amount of fire power.”, Winston adds.

“If we know where they’re going to strike, we need to try and clear out the area that way the damage is mitigated.”, Pharah suggests.

“She’s right. If we’re able to evacuate some of the people in the Russian Mob’s line of site as well as the destruction of local cartel drug paraphernalia we will damage the Mob’s ability to make a profit from the narcotics trade.”, Alexander sides with his wife.

“That won’t be easy. Many of the Hispanics there are still hostile since the riots. Gov. Jerry Brown, who called his National Guard on us, is adding fuel to the fire by telling them not to trust any non-Californian authority as they will be safe from potential deportation.”, Winston explains.

“Damn it, is everything politics here! We’re trying to save lives here from a brutal crime syndicate hell bent on ethnic cleansing!”, Alexander exclaims.

 “Maybe someone needs to shut that governor up. We’re in for a disaster if he riles up the immigrants again. Maybe we could have Blackwatch take care of him. After all Governor Brown did use his National Guard on us when the Election Riots happened.”, Ana suggests.

“We shouldn’t need them to begin with! WE just need to target the Russian Mob directly and they’ll stop being a threat.”, Winston yells.

“Like you said they have heavy weapons from Talon. We’d need Blackwatch then just to take them on. We don’t have the necessary numbers to launch a raid on their own turf.”, Alexander explains.

“Well, Ichi the Killer and Madame Echo aren’t here. Maybe they won’t be so bad. Meet me and Genji in the Strategy room. I think you, Ana , and Pharah might be on to something. We just need to plan an operation out so it can go smoothly.” Winston praises the trio as the go into the Watchpoint to strategize further to combat the threat the Russian Mob has in Southern California.

 

Epilogue: Regicide

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpR1ca9NsNo>)

Back in the sulfur and ash world of Hell, the Angel of Light, Lucifer beats his fellow angel Sindy for her trying to get out of the service contract he signed with Hillary Clinton.

“YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SEVERE OUR TIES WITH THE MORTALS! WE DON’T GET OPPORTUNITIES LIKE THIS ANYMORE!”, Lucifer barks as he assaults Sindy with his trident and kicks her in the gut with his feet.

“It wasn’t even my idea master! It was Con’s plan the whole time!”, Sindy pleads.

“Yeah you go pointing the finger at my precious creation! YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE HIM LOOK BAD AREN’T YOU!”, Lucifer squeals as he continues beating her, much to the ire of the Dread Lord Con Ashton.

“Listen fuck boy, I’m getting really tired of you going after her like that. It was my fault that she failed not hers!”, an angry Con yells at Lucifer.

“You’re right! Maybe I need to do something crueler. When’s the late time I raped someone?!”, Lucifer says with an evil grin.

“Ok now, you’re crossing the line. Not even she deserves that! St. Michael beat her damn it!”, Con yells as he goes to protect Sindy.

“Oh posh, don’t be so snooty. She failed because she wasn’t good enough at her job! Now she needs punished!”, Lucifer says as he prepares to rape Sindy.

“Not gonna happen fuck face, you’re going to have to get through me to get to her.”, Con says as he spits on Lucifer’s face and steps between him and Sindy.

“Ok Con, come on buddy. She needs to be taught a lesson for failing her mission. Step aside.”, Lucider asks.

“NO! YOU STUPID FUCK! COME ON BOY, PISS ME OFF!”, Con yells as he readies his massive Sacrificial Scythe.

“Alright then, I’m only going to give you one warning Con. Move now or I’ll move you myself!”, Lucifer says in his rare instance of authority over Con.

“NO! YOU DIE WHERE YOU STAND!”, Con yells as he swings his scythe at Lucifer, badly gouging him and knocking him to his feet. Con’s left hand starts charging up a red orb projectile and points it at Lucifer’s head.

“Con, wait don’t do this! You need me!”, Lucifer pleads.

“You mean…absolutely nothing to me. You truly are a mistake of creation. For this I end your existence, go fuck yourself.” Con says in a heavy tone as he spits on Lucifer before firing his Hell Cannon arm at Lucifer, obliterating him once and for all.

“You did it. You fucking did it!”, a shocked and relived Sindy says to Con.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time Sindy. Now Hell’s legions are mine to command. And do you know what we’re going to do?”, Con says as he assumes command over the dominion of Hell.

“What my master?”, Sindy says as she bows before the Dread Lord.

“We’re going to go up to the world of the living and kill a shit load of people, especially every motherfucker that dared to control us!”, Con exclaims as he grabs Lucifer’s Trident and raises it over the large pools of lava as legions of demons shout in support of their new master.

(We’re cooking with gas now! More to come.)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order of appearance:  
> I Wish – Skee Lo  
> She Moves Like A Knife** – Pertubator  
> Kitchen Ace And Taking Names – Bobby Prince (Original DooM soundtrack)  
> 4:00 AM - Taeko Ohnuki  
> Smooth Operator – Branx  
> The Rope - L'Enfant De La Forêt  
> Anvil** – Lorn  
> At Doom’s Gate Remake – Andrew Hulshult (Brutal Doom soundtrack)  
> Sauce – Branx  
> 347 Midnight Demons** – Carpenter Burt  
> Shadilay – Pepe  
> Hour After Hour – Jurassic Acid  
> Make This Right – Toxic Avenger  
> Sign of Evil – Andrew Hulshult (Brutal Doom soundtrack)  
> **From the Hotline Miami 2 mod Miami Falls Soundtrack
> 
> Sorry for the long hiatus, I will attempt work and uploading again when I can.  
> Expect this to be a part of a DOUBLE UPLOAD.


End file.
